


Envision

by MissCricket



Series: Life's A Sin [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCricket/pseuds/MissCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sebastian schemes, Cullen overanalyses, Nathaniel pines, Seamus listens, Anders taunts and Carver is an arse.</p><p>A/N: Part 2 in a series of interconnected one shots about the naughty young adults at this religious school. Modernish AU while still being Thedas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envision

“You look awfully pleased with yourself Vael.”

Seamus Dumar looked up with surprise from where he had been sitting cross legged on the dormitory floor and blinked up at the scene before him.

Nathaniel Howe was sprawled in the chair before his desk, black hair mussed from running his fingers through it, and a crooked smile curling up his lips. His gaze was on his roommate who had just walked through the door, and Seamus found himself agreeing, Sebastian did look rather smug for someone who had been praying in the Chantry chapel for his copious sins.

“Do you think you should confess sins made while confessing?” Sebastian smirked, kicking the door shut behind him and moving into the room, flopping onto his bed, “If so then I’m going to be going to the Chantry a lot more.”

“What did you do now..?” Nathaniel drawled, rolling his eyes, “Don’t tell me you sucked Jethann off in the confession booths again...”

Seamus shook his head at his friend, “You’re going to get caught one of these days Seb.”

“Life is for living,” Sebastian retorted, kicking off his shoes, “No, no Jethann this time. You know Cullen?”

“The soccer player whose arse you’ve been lusting over for almost the entire year?” Nathaniel snorted, “No, who is he?”

“Were you sucking /him/ off?” Seamus looked shocked.

“Oh I wish...” Sebastian gave a dreamy sigh before rolling over onto his belly, grinning at his two friends, “No...I saw him come in and go into the confession booth, and he didn’t come out again. So I peaked in and he was dozing...”

“You didn’t...”

“No!” Seb looked horrified and Seamus relaxed a little, “Fuck no. I haven’t waited all this time to drive him away because I gave him a wake up he didn’t want. No I pretended to be a church patron, coming in for a confession.”

“Clever...” Nathaniel nodded, and Sebastian grinned at his friend.

“I know right? He didn’t know I knew it was him, he tried putting on a fake voice. Like I couldn’t tell that voice from metres away.”

“And you confessed your debauched sins,” Nathaniel smirked, “Embellishing and twisting it to turn him into a writhing mess I’m sure.”

“Well I know he came.” Sebastian chuckled wickedly, “Unh the sound of his voice...I told him I was lusting after him, so I’m anticipating the rest of the week he won’t be even able to look at me without blushing, and then...then when he’s comfortable, I’ll be able to make my move...”

“You’re shameless.” Seamus informed him, but he grinned anyway. He loved hearing Sebastian’s stories, “Did you tell him about Jethann and the confessional booth?”

“Naturally,”

“Did you tell him about Isabella and the boat?” Nathaniel asked, twirling a pen in his fingers, “I like that one.”

“That’s because you’re a kinky bastard deep down. Of course I told him.”

“What about that red haired girl? The one who’s always praying? Did you tell him about her and you in the bell tower?” Seamus asked, curious about how much Seb had told his would be lover.

“Nah,” Sebastian shook his head, “Leliana was fun, but she cried afterwards? Said I was sweet but she preferred girls? Seemed to think I wanted some kind of...relationship.”

“You should introduce her to Isabella at the next party.” Nathaniel grinned slightly, “Isabella digs accents.”

“Isabella digs a lot of things.” Sebastian hugged his pillow and buried his head in it, “Ergh, do you know how hard it was to leave him there? To make sure he didn’t know I knew?”

“Why did you do that?” Seamus asked, genuinely curious, “It sounds like he doesn’t mind the thought of you..”

“I know Cullen,” Seb waved a finger, “I can guarantee that right at this moment...he’s analysing what happened, and over thinking it. Best to let him stew over it, and then seduce him properly.”

~*~

Sebastian was right, as it turned out.

“I just sat there!” he paced up and down his room, watched by his amused roommate, “I just sat there...and I was turned on. By Sebastian Vael. I sat there and was turned on by Sebastian fucking Vael, Carver.”

“Sounds like you really did want to be fucking Vael,“ Carver Hawke snickered, “Sorry bad joke. Listen Cull, what’s the problem here? I know, you know...possibly other people might know too..that you seriously dig that entitled arses, arse.”

“He didn’t know I was there...the confession is supposed to be sacrosanct. Oh Maker...I violated the sanctity of the Chantry...I’m going to die...”

A pillow smacked him in the face and he turned to glare at Carver who was waving another one warningly.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Carver informed him, “Just go up and tell him you want to return the confession favour sometime and shag him on the soccer field. What’s the problem?”

“You can talk...” Cullen muttered rebelliously, “I don’t see you telling that pretty friend of Velanna’s that you like her.”

“Merrill is different.” The young man blushed at the mention of the girl he fancied, “She...she doesn’t notice me, she barely notices anything. She’s always off in her own little world. And she hangs out with the arts crowd. They’re notorious for not being...well...that aware. But you now KNOW Sebastian wants in your pants. You have no fucking excuse.”

“I need to think about it!” Cullen flung himself onto his bed with a groan, “Oh why is life so complicated?”

Carver moved over and sat beside his friend, lightly patting his hair, “There there...”

One dark brown eye opened and glared up at his best friend.

“I hate you Carver.”

~*~

“You’re telling me that your arsehole roommate is lusting after prissy Cullen?” Anders gave a breathless laugh against Nathaniel’s neck and moaned as the other boys fingers pressed against that sweet spot deep inside his body, “Match made in fucking heaven if you ask me.”

“Nobody did Anders.” Nathaniel growled, shoving his fingers deeper into the fair haired boy and grinning with savage pleasure when the action provoked a breathless moan, “I was complaining about the fact that if his plan works, that the two of them will likely be fucking in my dorm room.”

“We’ve fucked in your dorm room.” Anders bit at his neck and ground his hips down onto Nathaniel’s fingers, “Oh Maker, Nate...”

“I know /we/ have.” Nate panted back, shoving Anders away and down onto his back before flipping him over, and yanking his hips up, “But we didn’t do it on his bed; Sebastian would have no such restraint.”

So saying he pushed deep into Anders body, the familiar tight heat gripping him as the other boy moaned ecstatically.

“You’re worried about them...oh fuck...shagging on your bed?”

Nathaniel began to thrust, bending over Anders body to reach under his hips and wrap his hand around his length, fisting him firmly in time with the snapping of his hips.

“It won’t just be shagging, it’ll be kissing and cuddling and all that stuff too.”

“You’re jealous.” Anders proclaimed before letting out a sharp moan as an especially brutal thrust connected with his spot, “You are.”

“I don’t need him.” Nathaniel thrust harder into Anders’ willing body, setting a brutal pace that the fair haired boy encouraged with wanton moaning, “I don’t need, fucking Cousland.”

“Bullshit.” Anders taunted, and yelped as Nate yanked his head back by his hair, biting his shoulder savagely, “Oh FUCK!”

“I’ll show him, and that fucking arsehole of a brother...” Nathaniel groaned, yanking Anders hips back as he slammed forward, “Alexander Cousland will regret the day...fuck...Anders...”

And they were coming, Nathaniel’s length pounding viciously into Anders before stuttering and slowing, Anders seed pooling through his tight fingers. The black haired boy pulled away, flopping down beside Anders as the other rolled over to look at him.

“Just because he’s dating that ponce Dairren, doesn’t mean he wouldn’t want you if he had the chance you know.” Anders said, leaning over to press a kiss to the other boy’s shoulder, “C’mon...we’ve got to take a few more photos before getting back.”

“You talk too much Anders.” Nate informed him but slowly he got up, wincing as he retrieved his pants from a nearby bush, tossing Anders his shirt from the grass, “Why did we do this out here again?”

“Because you hate art?” Anders grinned over at him, “Because you slammed me into the tree and promised to fuck me into oblivion?”

“How much longer do we have?” Nate buttoned up his shirt and tugged on his tie before running his fingers through his hair.

Anders walked over and plucked a leaf from his hair, kissing his cheek softly, “Ten minutes, I’ll take some more photos, so the teacher doesn’t wonder what we were doing all this time we were out here.”

Watching Anders meandering around, taking shots of everything around him with the camera, Nathaniel smiled for the first time today.

Alexander Cousland might not want him, but at least he had Anders.


End file.
